rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Delaware
Freelancer Delaware is a Blue Team recruit and unknown to his team he is a Freelancer. He is the one that has changed his name to hide himself from the others that might find him. He has changed his name to R''ichard Myer Peters'' and is later discoved by the being sent back to Freelancer headquaters for medical attention. 'Character History' Not much is told of Delaware's back story at first, but it starts off with Delaware having the name Rct. Rick M. Peters and being place on the Blue Team. And from the minute he dropped off (literally) in Hemorrhage he is automatically being shot at by Red Team. Peters then finds a mongoose mysteriously in the caves (being fixed by Simmons) and quickly drives to Blue base. Church catches Peters driving towards them and quickly thinks its Caboose in new colored armor. But after seeing Caboose at blue base he becomes curious. Peters then shows up at blue base and everyone aims at him to get answer. Caboose approaches Peters and asks him many question if he is related, cloned, and other ways of him being anything connected to Caboose. Peters then explains to the blues that he is a new recruit from blue command and automatically Caboose just says "I hate him." 'Team Mates Relationships' As being the newest recruit on Blue Team everyone has their mixed feeling with Peters. Church finds Peters to be one of the more smarter one on the team (compared to the rest). Tucker finds Peters to another person on the team. Then Caboose has a hatred for him because of his armor. Caboose found himself special with being the only one will the MRK. V helmet, but with Peters coming in with the MRK. V helmet and shoulders Caboose feels like Peters is trying to take his attention from the team. Often Peters and Caboose come face to face in different challages such as races, shooting and blinking contests (all set up by Caboose). Peters is trying to become friends with Caboose but of course he Caboose finds away to hate him. 'Recruit/ Freelancer James L. Thomson' A Spartan (originated from the ODST Delta Squad) also sent to serve with Blue Team. But unlike Peters, Thomson also has a history of going freelance because as he says "I don't feel like I belong to a single group." So he offen betrays the Blues and moves on to Red Team, betray them and comeback to the Blues saying he does "spy" work. But when this occurs, Peters always gets into a fight with Thomson to show what wrong he's done. There isn't usually a clear winner, it's mostly 50/50. His future will mostly send him to Project Freelancer because of constant team switching and attitude towards being on a team. He's also thought of joining but he keeps thinking to himself "Wait. Isn't that a team? If it is I'm not joining." 'Freelancer "Del." Delaware (The First Freelancer)' After the incident with Caboose (shot Peters in the heart), Peters was sent to Anchor 9 for health. When arrived it was said that Peters was somehow related to Freelancer Delaware. (Off screen) the freelancers reasearch Peters and sees he is actually Freelancer Delaware. When Peters wokeup he was placed under secruity and questioned. He said that he had faked his death to escape the Freelancers'.' 'Squad 101' Its briefly metioned at first that Delaware was on Squad 101 but its then later shown in "Freelancer: Squad 101." Appartently at first Delaware was a more silent type of person and did work when it was needed. But then when Freelancer Illinois was caught at the point death by a sniper to the head, Delaware jumped in the way and stopped the bullet. Delaware then fake his death to get out of being a Freelancer. 'Trivia' *Peters' father was an ODST and his mother was a nurse. *Caboose is the only person on the Blue Team that has a hate for him because of his armor. *Peters is only given a magnum and with half the amount of ammo of everyone else. *Peters is the only Blue team member who gets his own vehicle (a default mongoose) where he keeps in Blue Base. But because of Caboose's attitude with Peters, Caboose often drives the mongoose into the water. *Peters is like Church because of his personality. *Peters has a wife and a dead child because of the Covenant.